marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Morales (Earth-1610)
Miles runs down the street and encounters two movers lifting a flat-screen television across the sidewalk. Instinctively Miles leaps over the television. The surrounding spectators stare at him in amazement and are baffled when he then vanishes into thin air, exclaiming that he must be a mutant. Miles then hides in a nearby alleyway and once again becomes visible. While continuing down the street he comes across a gang of older kids. One of them grabs his bag and demands he either give him some food or an iPad. Miles then grabs the kid by the wrist and manages to stun him, much like the spider had done to him earlier before he passed out. Miles, afraid he might be a mutant, visited his best friend, Ganke, and confessed his new-found abilities to him and demonstrated his Venom Strike on a lego model. Ganke, who was also accepted to the same school as Miles, was amazed and immediately started doing research to explain the phenomenon. Mr. Morales arrived at Ganke's house and ordered Miles to come with him. The two then sat on a park bench and discussed the reasons he didn't want Miles hanging around Aaron; because he was a thief. Ice Man and the Human Torch then flew by, causing Mr. Morales to comment negatively on the existence of mutants. That night Miles received a text message from Ganke, explaining that he had found a newspaper article which explained that Spider-Man received his spider-powers through a spider bite as well. This prompted Miles to attempt to climb the walls of his bedroom, which he did successfully, causing him to exclaim "Oh no." Ganke quickly arrives at Miles' house and is overjoyed when Miles demonstrates his wall-crawling ability. Miles, however, tells Ganke that he just wants to be normal. Ganke suggests they go speak to Uncle Aaron and find out what he knows about the Spider, despite his father forbidding him speaking to Aaron. The next day they arrive at Aaron's apartment but he, and all of his belongings, are missing. Confused, Miles and Ganke leave when they notice a crowd observing a burning building. Ganke, as well as the crowd of bystanders, watch in awe as Miles rescues a woman and a helpless young girl and her dog. Miles then retreats to a nearby alleyway and vomits. He again vows that he just wants a normal life, and decides to leave the heroism to the actual [[Peter Parker (Earth-1610)|'Spider-Man']]. Over the next two months Miles and Ganke move into their dormatory at their new charter school and meet their new roommate, Judge. One night, while Miles slept, Miles dreamed that Electro entered his dorm and electrocuted him. He woke up in a panic, but realized it was just a dream. Almost immediately a teacher entered their room and rushed them to the gymnasium due to an emergency. In the gym, another teacher stated that there was some sort of super hero brawl on the Queensboro Bridge and that Spider-Man had been shot. Miles tells Ganke to cover for him and he sneaks out to find, and help, the wounded Spider-Man. While jumping and climbing over buildings he notices a blue electrical flash (Electro's death by Aunt May) off in the distance so he heads towards it. As he got closer there was a bigger explosion (the truck which Peter used to kill Osborn). By the time Miles arrived in Queens it was already to late. He watched Spider-Man say his last words to an older woman and then died. While a teenage girl held Peter's body, Miles snuck through the crowd and asked a very sad looking blond girl what Spider-Man's name was, and she replied "Peter Parker". Miles was struck with grief over not being able to help Spider-Man before his untimely demise, stating that if he had done more with his powers over the last few months the real Spider-Man might still be alive. Ganke suggests that perhaps he was given powers to become the next Spider-Man. Later, Miles and Ganke attend Peter's funeral. He once again speaks to the blond girl, who tells him that Peter did what he did because he was following his uncle's philosophy, that With Great Power Must Come Great Responsibility, and that he felt responsible for his uncle's death. Miles immediately decided that he would become the new Spider-Man and began sketching costume designs. Ganke, having worn a Spider-Man costume for Halloween the previous year, offered it to Miles, even though it was a little too large. Miles went on his first ever patrol of the city, enjoying the freedom he felt leaping from building to building. Soon, however, he heard a disturbance below. The Kangaroo & Bad Taste When the Kangaroo got out of prison, and paid a visit to a former partner of his, looking for his cut of their last deal together, Miles appeared in his new makeshift Spider-Man costume and broke up the fight. Kangaroo, and the surrounding crowd of spectators, were surprised by the very-'alive' Spider-Man. The two fought and Miles was even thrown through a plate-glass window. Spider-Man eventually won by using his Venom Strike on Kangaroo while he was lifting a vehicle over his own head, causing him to drop it on himself. Exhausted, Miles retreated to a nearby rooftop and removed his mask for a breath of fresh air. He exclaimed to himself that perhaps his costume is in bad taste, as was mentioned by many of the spectators during his fight. Meeting Spider-Woman After Miles, exhausted from the fight with the Kangaroo, returned to his dorm, Ganke, who has already read the story on the Daily Bugle Website, comments that perhaps the costume was in bad taste after all. Judge tries to enter the room but, despite dorm rules, the door was locked. This prompted a teacher to enter the room for an inspection. Miles hid under his covers to hide his costume. The following night Miles once again goes out on patrol. However, this is cut short when he is attacked by a costumed hero calling herself Spider-Woman, and she demanded to know who he is. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Miles possesses Superhuman strength, able to cause harm to a Super Powered individual with a single punch. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Durability:' Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Miles' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of a regular human athlete. He is extraordinarily limber. *'Wall-Crawling:' Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. *'Spider-Sense:' When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His Spider-Sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. One example occurs the night that Peter is killed; Miles dreamed that he, himself, was being attacked by Electro, when, at the same time, the real Electro was preparing to hunt and murder Peter Parker many miles away. This suggests that Miles' ability is borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger. Unfortunately, he's not yet aware of the nature of this power, so he can't respond to it efficiently. *'Venom Strike:' Miles can temporarily paralyze his enemies by simply touching them with his hands. This provides a great advantage since Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *'Spider-Camouflage:' Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting affect closely resembles that of invisibility. | Abilities = Basic Hand to Hand Combat Skills | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Web-Slinging | Weapons = | Notes = * Miles' father is African-American and his mother is Puerto Rican. * Miles was born and raised in Brooklyn and has a aptitude for science much like his predecessor, Peter Parker, but as shown later on, his powers differ from Peter's such as his Spider-Camouflage and Venom Strike. * While the original spider that created Spider-Man was killed, the new enhanced spider survived and can still bite others to create new spider-enhanced humans. * * Timeline established by Brian Bendis via http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34654 | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Camouflage Category:Paralysis